User talk:Jess0426/Archive 3
Hi thanks! Hi Jess0426 HI! Thanks so much for the award! --'Kyfur' (talk) 04:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Userpage Hi Jess, There are a few places to start a userpage draft: *Club Penguin Wiki:Sandbox (or Template:Sandbox) *User:Jess0426/sandbox (or a similar sub page of yours) *Start a temporary sandbox dedicated for user page testing. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:18, April 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Background Hi Jess, Pasting to your User:Jess0426/sup.css the following: body.mediawiki { background: url('NEW_URL_GOES_HERE'); } Should do the trick. Rememberthat it will only affect yourself. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:07, April 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Puffle Party Puffle Poses Hi Jess, That's part of the interface swf. Exporting everything, converting it to PNG, cropping and uploading all of these files is a lot of work and im just too busy/lazy (i think it leans towards "lazy" :P) to do all of that. If you really need to find it, these are Sprites 976-1037- SwfModify is ideal for exporting them. They are claled "Movie Clips" there and are sorted from 1 and up, so it's somewhere near the bottom. I apologize for my laziness. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:32, April 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Puffles Hi Jess, All right then, here are the cutouts: Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Blue.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Red.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Pink.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Black.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Green.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Purple.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Yellow.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card White.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Orange.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Brown.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Rainbow.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Golden.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Blue Border Collie.png Puffle 2014 Transformation Player Card Orange Tabby Cat.png Some of them may be flipped horizontally, but that can easily be updated using an image editor. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:38, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. i'm not sure if dinosaur puffles can be transformed into, but these are the main ones. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:40, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Images clarification Hi Jess, Wll, i didn't include this part in the previous message as i though it might not be required, but i'll just post it anyway as i saw the use of these images. I wanted to ask you not to use thes eimages as infobox images for the puffles' articles, as these are images of transformations of puffles, and not of actual puffles, so it's more ideal to include them in the articles' gallery with a proper caption, rather than replacing the current infobox image. In addition, infobox images in characters and puffles are updated too frequently without a reason actually. So my point is, whenever you update an article's infobox image, make sure that the new image "describes" the article's subject better than the current image (e.g. rennovations, new designs, characters' look change, items' icon updates). Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:57, April 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Images clarification Sorry if my message wasn't clear. I wanted to ask you to replace infoboxes' images mainly in case the articles' subject got a new look or desing, and also as these puffles images are image of transformations to puffles and not of puffles. But nevermind, forget about it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:27, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Remember to Reuse, Reduce, and Recycle! Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 00:08, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day Jess! Happy Earthday Jess! REDUCE!, REUSE!, RECYCLE! 00:18, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt RE:Yeti Cave Hi Jess, Here's the image that you've requested: *Great Snow Maze 2009 Yeti Cave Clear.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:51, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:39, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' RE:Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffes Hi Jess, I believe that you talk about these files, which exist in the wiki: Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Blue.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Pink.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Black.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Green.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Purple.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Red.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Yellow.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image White.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Orange.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Brown.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:15, April 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffes Hi Jess, I won't be able to do maky major cutout requests for now, i'm afraid. I've noticed that you're interested a lot in cutouts, so i though, why not trying make some too? This way you'll be able to quickly get some cutouts whenever needed, and also perhaps try and apply for projects like the Image Department after a few tries. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:26, April 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffes Hi Jess, CP Archives has a really detailed archive of SWF files, which articles for parties, etc.. I believe that maybe the post-game interface that you mentioned is this one. Some great free-to-use SWF decompilers/programes are Trillix and SwfModify, whcih can handle most files (i mostly use them whenever i need to extract a certain resource from SWF files). There's also a guide found here with some tips and tricks with these programs, and other SWF-related features. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:38, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :I use Flash CS6 for cutouts. It's really good for SWF Files '''AND' making custom penguins. Flash helps me make customs whenever I can find a good cutout I just find it and take the items off. It costs money however, but you could get a trial or a serial number (which you could look up for). [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 04:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey, I'm sorry, only members of the picture department makes requests. Chriskim is one of the members. If you want to join, there's a page, and it will tell ya the rules. Thank you and have a nice day. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 01:20, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:ASAP Hi Jess, I apologize, but i've been kinda busy recently to start uploading cutouts/customs by requests, so i cannot guarantee doing some now either. I'm pretty sure i've made the items-for-all-players image once. I've uploaded this image of Ocean recently, and received a similar request for the glasses only, but i was too busy for making further images as well. Sorry for the inconvenience, Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:17, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the card! May the 4th be with you, also. :) Kallie Jo (talk) 15:07, May 4, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 1) May The 4th Be With You! Hey! May The 4th Be With You! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:19, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 2) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Hello Jess, You have been put on trial to be a member of the JAS Club! Please come to the story filmings if you would like to get in! You can find times on JAS News Blogs! (Check my stories subpage.) You have until June 10, 2014 to be in a story. JWPengie is in ' ' FUTURE!! 19:26, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Friends! Massive Heat Wave Hitting The United Kingdom Over This Weekend! Join the fun, relax, chill-out! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Re:CP NEWS Yes, you can do the future party updates. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 05:52, May 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hello, Hi Jess, I've applied some of the changes to your sandbox. But what exactly do you mean by these two: *ON THE right, add a new section "ADD" and add JWPengie's *on the left BEFORE happy face add my fav's. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:48, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:40, May 23, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future Part 1 Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:10, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future (Episode 11 Part 2) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:23, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:03, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:55, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats Jess! Great job on making 5000 edits in this wiki. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 09:24, June 7, 2014 (UTC) C'ongratulations!' Hi Jess! Congratulations on 5000 Edits! ''' Callum Fawsitt (talk) 09:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC) '''Callum Fawsitt CONGRATS! Congrats on 5,000 edits buddy!! :D JWPengie; Let's go because it's ' ' :D 10:39, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Summer Party! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:27, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on 5000 edits! Bart Simpson (talk) 16:38, June 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Aunt Arctic Article Infobox Hi Jess, What do you mean by cutting it off? I mean, it looks pretty clear to me. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:17, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :HI Jess. There is another version uploaded by Green Ninja here, which is "cut out": http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:TZ5IIVA.png ::the whole reason is that photo, i said recut it out :( RE: Custom Hey, Thanks for the custom, it looks cool! [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 23:23, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Football Day! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:50, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:hello i added your custom Cadence176761 (talk) 19:45, June 23, 2014 (UTC)cadence176761 Logo Hi, your logo is done and hope you like it : [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 09:23, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi can u make a custom for me for the music jam like with neon. Redidy Penguin (talk) 02:24, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Custom Hello Jess0426 I have finished your custom you can see it here thanks for requesting and i hope u enjoy your custom =] JWPengie is ready to ROCK ' ' Music Jam! 15:15, July 5, 2014 (UTC)